


Hickory Brown and Mint Green (Part 1 of Soulmates series)

by Daughter_Of_TheSea



Series: Soulmates [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Background Lesbian Relationship, Boys In Love, Gay, Lesbian Character, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:41:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24209116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daughter_Of_TheSea/pseuds/Daughter_Of_TheSea
Summary: Some fics I wrote a long time ago that I decided to share.Mason Creech is a clumsy boy with social anxiety and the uncanny ability to make everything awkward. He's just moved and now faces his worst nightmare, a new school. Being the new kid is never fun. At 16 Mason did not expect he'd meet his soulmate so soon, and he did not expect his soulmate to be so fucking handsome.Aiden Walters a rich lacrosse boy with a rather large secret. He's gay. It's not a huge deal but to him it is. He hides the soul mark on his arm out of fear. But when this new boy comes to school he can't help but be intrigued by the stuttering boy. He realizes that the boy would never make the first move and so he's forced to take matters into his own hands.
Series: Soulmates [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1747330
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Hickory Brown and Mint Green (Part 1 of Soulmates series)

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote these probably around a year or so ago. I've done some minor editing but for the most part I've kept things the same. So if it's cringy, that would be why.

_Soulmate_ , the person you're destined to love. The one person who will unconditionally love you despite flaws and beliefs. Or at least most of the time. Although rare, soulmates could be unrequited. For most people, their sixteenth birthday was a time to celebrate the arrival of a name written across the wrist of their soulmate's dominant hand, in their soulmate's handwriting. But for Mason, it was the time he was dreading.

He was a Junior in high school and turning sixteen next week. His biggest fear was an unrequited Soulmate. He'd dreamt of meeting his soulmate for as long as he could remember. Somewhere along the way he had stopped dreaming of a pretty girl and started dreaming about a boy. A handsome boy with a chiselled jaw and strong arms. 

Mason wanted to be with someone strong and muscular. The problem is, people like that don't go for people like him. He was nerdy and he was clumsy, oh so clumsy. With a side of social anxiety. He also worried about his appearance, in general, is a turn-off. It wasn't like he was ugly, in fact, he was quite cute. Pale, ivory skin with soft brown hair that fell into his eyes, square glasses perched crookedly on his small, button nose which was splattered with random freckles. His eyes were pale green and his smile, perfectly straight with deep dimples making craters in his cheeks. He was always found wearing his jeans and oversized hoodies. And he was on the shorter side, standing at only 5'4". No, none of that was the problem. The problem lay in the fact that he was a boy. And hot, tall, masculine guys don't go for boys. 

* * *

Now Aiden was quite different from Mason. A senior and very well known around the school. Captain of the lacrosse team, fit, broad-shouldered, and standing a remarkable 6'4". Some people would say Aiden was a bit of a loud guy, a rather outspoken. He's never afraid to tell you when your wrong or call someone out for being an asshole. He doesn't tolerate bullies and had no patience for disrespect. 

Aiden was what most girls considered hot. With his sharp jawline, large but not overly large muscles, and defined abs. His skin is tanned and his dark brown hair styled to perfection, shaved on the sides and middle gelled in a quiff. His eyes were deep, warm brown that seemed to pull you in. He could easily get a date, yet he chose to stay single. A decision not many people understood. His lacrosse friends would poke fun at him, tease him for being single. It was all light-hearted fun but none of the truly understood why Aiden chose to be single. Because the options he wanted, weren't options at all. He'd accepted his fate when he was 10 after several wet dreams about various hot, British, male actors. But it didn't make his panic any less when he received his soul mark and his fate was officially sealed. Nobody knew what his soul mark said as he kept it covered constantly, he refused to show it. Eventually, people gave up asking. Nobody knew he was gay, and that was the way he liked it. 

* * *

**Mason**

"Mason! Hurry up, you don't want to be late on your first day at a new school do you?" My mum's peppy voice rang through the average-sized house. I scrabbled down the stairs and out the front door, book bag hanging off my shoulder and glassed crooked. Due to us moving in late October, I would be starting school in November. Which was regrettably far into first semester. I'd been doing online classes while they waited for his credits to be transferred so they could set him up with a schedule. Hopefully, he wouldn't fail his classes because of this move. 

"Sorry, mum. I'm ready," I said shyly as I climbed into the passenger seat. She smiled at me, her face glowing with a youthful smile. It's times like these where I'm suddenly reminded of how young she really is. I often forgot she had been a teen mother, giving birth to me at only 15 years old. A year before she got her soul mark.

My own eyes drifted down to the covered soul mark on my wrist that I had received at the beginning of summer. The messy writing made me smile fondly, _Aiden Walters._

I snapped myself away from my thoughts as we pulled up to the large gray building, the sign out front read 'Oakland Highschool'. I thank my mum quickly before rushing to the door. I fling the door open, hitting something. Or rather, someone.

"Oh fuck! I'm so sorry," I gasp to the petite blonde girl I had knocked down. She laughs, standing up and gathering her supplies. She didn't seem all that bothered by my knocking her over. Which was surprising. She was a very pretty girl, with no makeup her natural features are soft and delicate, her crystal blue eyes shining happily. 

  
"No worries, I'm used to falling. I'm very clumsy," she smiles. her smile is so bright I fear for my eyesight. "I take it your new here, I feel like I'd recognize someone as cute as you." Taken by surprise I stuttered, trying to find a reply. 

"Sorry, I'm... uh. I don't- I mean- I can't- No." The girl laughs, her curls bouncing around her shoulders. 

"Oh don't worry, I was just admiring. I wasn't flirting with you, I don't think my girlfriend would like that very much," she said with a fond smile. Relief floods through me. I love the way she so openly spoke about her girlfriend, it made butterfly's flutter in my stomach. I wished I was as confident as this girl, whom I still did not know the name of. 

"Anyway, I'd be happy to show you around," She offers. I nod, relieved. I'm not usually very good at talking to new people, but she just had this calm, approachable vibe to her. Plus, having a friendly face around here would be great, I wouldn't survive the year otherwise. 

"Yeah, that'd- that'd be amazing thank you," I smile, "Uh- I'm Mason."

"Lily Johns. I'm a Junior. Judging by your History 11 book I'd say you are too, also you have adorable dimples." I wonder if Lily knew she talked fast or if she was completely unaware of that little tidbit of information. I'm going to assume she knows and not comment on it. I appreciated the compliment as well, I'm sure I'm already blushing. That's another thing I dislike about myself. My tendency to blush at any compliment. 

"Come on, hand me your schedule and I'll show you to your first class," Lily says holding her hand out expectantly. I handed her my schedule willingly and she started leading me down the pristine halls. 

* * *

Lunchtime rolls around fast and I walk through the crowded hall, Books clutched against my chest as I try desperately to find my way to the cafeteria without falling flat in my face. 

"Mason!" I turn around quickly, too quickly I might add, and end up tripping over some guys feet. My books clatter to the floor along with me. My cheeks burn and at that moment I wanted the world to just swallow me. 

"Whoops sorry!" Lily laughs as she helped me gather my stuff. I smiled at the perky blonde again, we'd had first block together and then parted ways afterwards. 

"Hey that's alright Lily, Don't suppose you could help me find the cafeteria?" I ask shyly. Lily laughs again and grabs my hand, dragging me away.

"No, the cafeteria is hell. Don't go there. You can sit with me and my friends. Most of them are jocks but they're quite nice!" I was wary of meeting new people, but if they were friends with Lily surely they couldn't be that bad. This girl was a miracle to the world. The sweetest little thing ever.

We make our way outside through the student lounge and to a grassy area with some stone tables spread sparsely around. I can see the small group of guys and girls sitting at one of the tables. The table sits underneath a large maple tree. Lily drags me to the table, letting go of my wrist to sit down next to a pretty brunette who's hair sat in a messy bun. She gives the brunette a small kiss on the cheek before turning back to acknowledge me.

"May, that's what I'm calling you now," she explains. I don't mind the nickname honestly. "These are my friends Malcolm White..." she points to a buff blonde boy with blue eyes, second tallest. "...My girlfriend, Bella Holt..." she addresses the brunette who's cheek she had kissed. "...Garret Falton..." Garret's quite attractive, with his black hair, brown skin and chocolate eyes. If I had to guess I'd say he was Mexican. He wasn't too tall, but tall enough. You could also see the edge of a tattoo sticking out from the top of his lacrosse jacket, on the side of his neck. "...And Aiden Walters." She finishes, pointing to the guy sitting across from her on the edge of the table. I felt my heart skip at the name, he couldn't possibly be. No way I got so lucky. Cause this dude was hot! Like, set me on fire hot.

"Guys this is Mason-" she breaks off and turns to me with an apologetic smile, "I never got your last name love?" The rest of the table laughs and I fiddle with the hem of my sleeves. 

"Creech," I reply. She nods,

"Anywho, he's new so I figured we'd be the ones to make him feel nice and welcomed!" Lily cheered, clapping her hands excitedly. Lily reminded me of a small, golden retriever puppy. Kinda like my own golden, Bruno, was when he was young. The brunette, Bella, laughs as she slings an arm around Lily. 

"Honestly Flower, your just too nice to leave anyone aren't you? How'd you meet him anyway?" She asked while motioning me to take a seat across from Lily, beside Aiden. I heart stutters and I swear aI have a small gay panic at that moment. I sit down warily, dropping my bags at my side. 

"I uh-" I chuckle nervously, "Kinda o-opened a door and uh knocked her over," I said while nervously pushing my glasses up. I could feel a pair of eyes on my side, more specifically Aiden's eyes. Everyone at the table started laughing at my explanation, and oh god. His laugh. It was the most beautiful sound. I smiled and started laughing as well, my cheeks burned red and I could tell my dimples were probably so far into my face it might just poke a hole through my skin. My eyes met the beautiful, deep brown orbs. It felt so right. 

* * *

The end of the day could not have come sooner as I rush out of the school, managing to only trip once on the way. I open my phone to find a message from my mom. 

_1 Message from Mum_ ❤️

_Mum: Sorry baby there's an emergency and they need me on the night shift. Is it possible that you can find a ride home? Or just wait for like two hours and I'll send Jess to get you. Text me if you find a ride._

_You: Yeah sure thing mom, I'll see what I can do._

I sigh as I put my phone back in my pocket and slumped down by a tree, taking my book out and opening to the bookmarked page. It doesn't take long before I'm in my own world, whisked away int he novel. 

"You read? Why am I not surprised." A deep voice chuckles above me. I nearly jump out of my skin. I stare up at the person above me, my eyes connecting with the brown ones I remember so clearly form this morning. 

"A-Aiden. Oh... he-hey." I smile nervously, fidgeting with the pages in my book. I frown when I lose track of what page I'm on. 

"Your stutter is cute, why are you out here all alone?" He asked me, not a hint of nervousness in his voice. If only we were all that confident. Sure would make life a lot easier. 

"My mums caught up at work, so I don't have a ride," I explained, mentally high fiving myself that I managed to get out a full sentence without a nervous stutter. Aiden nodded thoughtfully before a smirk came onto his face. I wasn't sure if I would survive if this guy was my soulmate.

"Why don't I give you a ride?" he suggests, crossing his arms with that endearing smirk still planted across his fine features. I hesitate only momentarily before I nod and gather my things. I send a quick text to my mom and following Aiden over to his sleek, navy blue truck. As I walked beside him I realized the height difference, we had to be at least a foot apart. He unlocks the car and I climb into the passenger set. I give him my address and we started driving in silence. The silence drags on and I worry my lip between my teeth. It's awkward, but it could be worse.

"So," Aiden starts, "I get the feeling you're not going to talk first. Your dimples are extremely cute y'know." His eyes still focused on the road ahead of him, but a soft smile adorns his features. I can feel my cheeks heat up and my stomach flips at his words.

"Thanks, your uh- Pretty nice yourself," I reply stupidly. I mentally face-palm at my seemingly endless awkwardness. Aiden's laugh fills the truck,

"Adorable," he says plainly. I laugh with him and things started to lighten up a bit. He seems so easy to be around. As we drive we start talking a bit more and I find myself learning little things that make him even more attractive to me. Such as the fact that he had a soft spot for sappy romance movies, and he has a younger sister. I never knew it was possible to care for someone so much so quickly. But I suppose that's what soulmates do to you. 

We pulled into my driveway and I smiled at Aiden kindly. I didn't want him to leave, I wanted to stay with him for longer. So as I stepped from the car I took a leap of faith,

"Hey are you busy? My mom's working nightshift today. You could come in if you'd like?" 

* * *

I could never get tired of hearing that boys laugh honestly. Currently, we were watching a movie and he was amused by how annoyed I got at the characters for doing stupid or predictable things. I had started to relax around him I didn't stutter quite so much anymore. Only when he had so shamelessly admitted that he thought my freckles were cute and my glasses made me look hot.

Neither of us had acknowledged the fact that we were soulmates. But we both knew it, and we both that each other knew it. It was this unspoken thing between us that both of us were too scared to approach but we both knew it was there. As the film whet on, somehow, we gravitated closer and closer until we were almost touching. My heart started pounding as the distance decreased. I turned my head and our eyes met. It barely registers in my brain that he was staring at me. 

"Your eyes are such a unique green. They're gorgeous," He whispers, his face inching closer to my own. Feeling confident I attempted my own flattery,

"Even though 70-90% of earth's population has brown eyes. I've never seen eyes quite as stunning as your own," I replied. Fuck, that was so dumb. Aiden throws his head back and laughs.

"How can you manage to turn a fact into a compliment and sound cute at the same time." He whispered roughly. His slightly seductive tone catches me off guard. Butterflies flapped wildly in my stomach. and my heart is pounding in my ears. I don't have a reply, I don't know what I would say.

I wasn't sure how it happened, or who did it. But suddenly our lips were connected, and it felt so perfect. Fireworks exploded through my body and every nerve was so hyper-aware of the fact that I was kissing _him._ We moved in sync and his hand pulled my waist closer to him as I crawled to sit in his lap, my legs going on either side of him. His other hand wrapped around my neck as my own hands played with his hair. We pulled away simultaneously, our breath ragged.

His hand went down to my left wrist and pulled the sleeve gently up to reveal the messily written name, _Aiden Walters._ He places a small lingering kiss onto the name before lifting his own shirt sleeve to reveal the neat cursive writing on his right wrist, _Mason Creech._

Seeing my name on his wrist was surreal. Sure I knew we were soulmates. But seeing it was a whole different thing. My mind was still numb from the kiss so I just stared at the mark.

"Mason." He spoke. His voice is still breathy and ragged. I tried to ignore the things that did to me.

"Sorry, it's just... so strange to see my name written on somebody else's arm," I admitted, raising my eyes to meet his. Aiden smiled softly, his expression understanding and caring. 

"I get it," he whispers, leaning in to capture my lips between his once more. It was a soft kiss, less rough than before and shorter as we pulled away only a little later. Part of me wondered if we should take this slow. We only met today. But I honestly didn't care. He was my soulmate, that had to count for something. Right?

"Do you want to go on a date?" Aiden smiles at me. I nod a little too eagerly. 

"Of course," I respond. Aiden smiles widely, the look in his eyes taking my breath away. Was it possible to be in love so soon? Surely not. Either way, finding my Soulmate has been so much better than I thought it would be. 


End file.
